comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
X-MEN CINEMATIC UNIVERSE: Deadpool
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA XAVIER ACADEMY IN THE MEDIA X-MEN CINEMATIC UNIVERSE YOUTUBE: PLOT: Deadpool ryan reynalds.jpg|Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool Wade Wilson is a mercenary who spends his time in New York City protecting teenage girls from would-be stalkers. He meets escort Vanessa Carlysle at a local bar and they become romantically attached for nearly a year. He proposes to her one night, but then he suddenly collapses. Wade is diagnosed with terminal cancer and though Vanessa remains by his side, he fears losing her. One night, at the bar that he met Vanessa, he is approached by a recruiter from a secret program. He is offered an experimental cure for his cancer, but he rebuffs the man and leaves. Desperate to live, he reconsiders and leaves Vanessa in the middle of the night to undergo the procedure. He is injected with a special serum by Francis Freeman and tortured for days by Angel Dust in order to trigger a mutation. After weeks of no success, Wade is strapped into an airtight chamber after insulting Francis. The drop in oxygen triggers a healing factor that takes his cancer "as far as it can go", severely disfiguring his face and skin in the process, but effectively rendering him immortal. He escapes from the chamber by blowing it up and attempts to kill Francis, only stopping when he claims he can cure Wade's disfigurement. He is then impaled by rebar and left for dead in the destruction of the lab. Although he tracks Vanessa down, he cannot come to terms with his complexion, and he keeps himself away from her. Wade moves into the home of an elderly blind woman named Al, and with the advice of his best friend Weasel, he becomes a masked vigilante named "Deadpool", and begins hunting down Francis and dismantling his organization. Following a string of leads from various syndicates, Deadpool attacks a convoy of cars on an expressway before getting his hands on Francis, demanding a cure to his disfigurement. The confrontation is suddenly interrupted by the X-Men Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead, who want him to join the team. Their intervention enables Francis to run off, and when Colossus handcuffs himself to Deadpool on their way back to the X-Mansion, Deadpool cuts off his own hand and escapes back to his home. The next night, Weasel convinces Deadpool to go back to Vanessa, but when they arrive at the strip club she works at, Deadpool discovers that she has been kidnapped, and Francis and Angel Dust tell him to meet up with them on a decommissioned aircraft carrier at a scrapyard. Deadpool convinces Colossus and Negasonic to help him, and the trio take a cab to the scrapyard, where Colossus and Negasonic have a grueling battle with Angel Dust while Deadpool slashes through an army of goons on his way toward Francis. Deadpool and Francis then engage in bloody hand-to-hand combat before Negasonic uses her power to destroy the aircraft carrier. In the end, Deadpool gains the upper hand in the fight and Francis admits that there is no cure for Wade's disfigurement. Although Colossus urges Deadpool to spare Francis and be a true hero, he shoots Francis in the head, finally killing him and avenging himself. Deadpool removes his mask and shows Vanessa his new face. Though she is angry that he left her, she accepts him and they reconcile by kissing. In a post-credits scene (an homage to the Ferris Bueller's Day Off post-credit scene), Deadpool is dressed in a robe speaking to the audience. Deadpool says "You're still here? It's over. Go home." He then announces that there will be a sequel involving Cable. He also warns the audience not to leave their trash in the theater. WHO'S WHO: MONITOR'S NOTES: A Deadpool Halloween Over the weekend, Ryan Reynolds released a photo of himself dressed as Deadpool with a bunch of young kids dressed as members of the X-Men. Reynolds joked, "Dear Fox, stop changing the timelines. It's confusing the audience." It turns out that there's more to the story than just the photo. Earlier today, Reynolds released a video that tells the tale behind the photo. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Movies Category:Marvel Comics Category:Deadpool Category:Copycat Category:Weasel (Marvel) Category:Angel Dust Category:Negasonic Teenage Warhead Category:Marrow Category:Weapon X Program Category:Colossus Category:Blind Al Category:X-Men Cinematic Universe Category:Bob